What Life's All About
by MadAzSin
Summary: It's just a normal day for Alex Rider. First he gets shot at by who knows who, then he loses his wallet and now MI6 tell him they won't help him! Great! But maybe he doesn't need them. Just maybe fate has decided to give him a helping hand.


**Hi there! First lets get the nasty things over with!**

**Disclaimer: While the story line belongs to me, the caracters and overall content belong to one Mr Anthony Horowitz, and while I have met him and know he really is quiet lovely I don't think he would like be taking credit for his work. So just to let you know I OWN NOTHING!**

**Now just to let you know, this is my first Alex Rider Fanfiction I've put up. I don't have a beta so please let me know of any spelling or grammer errors. Also, please, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

He couldn't see where the bullets were coming from. He couldn't see who was shooting at him, but he could hear the bullets leaving the gun. The sound of the bullet whizzing through the air towards him. He could feel them grazing past his legs, his arms, his head.

As he ran through the London back streets Alex couldn't help but wonder who wanted him dead this time. Scorpia? The Russians? Rogue agents? The list was endless.

As the shooting died down and then stopped completely he was able to make out footsteps running behind him. Was that more that one set of footsteps? How many people were after him? He didn't dare turn around and look.

He saw the road split up ahead and wondered what he should do. The right led to one of London's busiest shopping areas. The left into more quiet streets with almost no people. '_No casualties'_ thought Alex. But.....they had stopped shooting. _'If I led them into a busy street they might stop following or I might be able to loose them in the crowd'_.

As the fourteen year old came to the turns he didn't think. He didn't allow his head to make a conscious decision. He went with what his gut thought. He turned and ran through the thin alley until he came to the street.

Alex hit the crowd fast and hard. He bumped and pushed into people mumbling a quick "Excuse me" and "Sorry" as he went. He could no longer hear the sounds of the people chasing him. The noise from the traffic was too loud. He just kept running. He gave the street a quick once over before realizing what he had to do. _'The Royal and General is only a few streets away. If I get there I should be safe'_.

Just as he thought that he smacked into someone hard, sending them both to the ground. Alex didn't think. He got straight back onto his feet, ignoring his protesting legs, looked quickly at the person, the woman, to make sure she was unhurt and not a threat before taking off again. "Sorry" he shouted back. He didn't have time to stop.

* * *

Jessica didn't know what to make of London. She had already been here two days and it was definitely.....something. It wasn't that she hadn't been to a big city before. Hell, she liver in Edinburgh. London, however, seemed ten times worse. There was too many people, to many cars and too much noise.

As she walked down the street, searching for her hotel, she couldn't help but wonder how so many people could fit in such a small space. '_It's like rats scrambling over each other, trying to get off a sinking ship',_ she thought as she watched the people push past her.

She was so busy watching the people beside her that she didn't see the boy running towards her.

The first time Jessica noticed him she was lying on the ground and he was already pushing himself up off the top of her. She saw him give her a quick once over before running of again shouting a really quick "Sorry" as he went. _'Well that's nice,' _she thought sarcastically as she sat up. The back of her head and neck hurt as she sat up. _'I must have hit it off the ground'._

Just as someone asked if she was hurt two men came running from the same direction that the boy had. One was dressed in black combats and a black t-shirt, the other in a grey suit. Jessica could help but notice what an odd pair they made. As the man in the grey suit ran past she looked from the ground up towards him. That's when she saw _it._ Underneath the suit jacket, on top of the white shirt.

Jessica blinked and tried to get a second look but the man was already away, trailing slightly behind the first man.

"Did I really just see that?" she wondered aloud. She didn't want to believe it but she was sure of what she saw. One of the men that ran past her, one of the men that was chasing after the boy, had a gun.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you alright, doll?" asked a gentleman beside her. Jessica replied cautiously as he helped her up. "I'm okay, I think". She stared in the direction the boy, and the two men, had went.

"Probably just a shoplifter. Don't worry about it," the man said noticing where she was looking. "They'll catch him in no time." He looked down and picked something up. "Here, you dropped this."

"Thank you," Jess replied without looking at the object.

"Well, if you're sure your alright..." the gentleman began. Jess spun round and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure. Just a little shaken. I'll just...go find my friends now." With that the man shrugged and walked off.

Jessica looked after the man for a moment then shook her head. She was already late and she needed to get going. She looked at what the man had handed her. It was a simple wallet. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it wasn't hers!

_'It must be the boy's'_ she thought. _'The boy that was being chased by a man with a gun'_. She stared at the wallet for a second before slipping it into her bag and started walking in the direction of the hotel again.

She didn't know what she was going to do with the wallet. She didn't want to give it to the police for some reason. She just didn't feel right about going that, and if her gut told her something she always listened to it.

She did know one thing though. No ordinary teenage thief got chased down the street by a man with a gun.

* * *

Jessica gave a quick look round the restaurant before heading over to her friends table. They were pretty hard to miss. All of the group were between eighteen and twenty one but that was all they had in common. Alisha, the leader of their group, had short black hair with beautifully sunkissed brown skin. Both Rachel and her twin sister Sara had bright red hair with fake tan faces. Leah, who Jess was closest too, had long sandy blond hair and pale skin. "Hey _Gals_," Jess said, faking an American accent.

The four girls looked up as one.

A thought struck her hard at that moment. "You've all spent _way_ too much time together," she said to them.

The girls laughed and motioned for her to sit. "Did y ou have fun today Jess? What did you end up doing?" asked Leah, who was sitting beside her. Jessica thought before answering.

Although she was friends with the all the girls, they weren't very close and they didn't know each other that well. They had all met at a girls only social group they had all went to for a few years. They all got along great and when Alisha mentioned wanting to go to London they all decided to go. Jessica had only tagged along to get away for a little while. Her job had gotten stressful lately and she rarely got a day off.

She thought about telling them the truth but decided she didn't trust them enough. They'd tell her to go to the police and hand in the wallet but that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Oh, just a bit of sight seeing," she said finally.

"You should have come shopping with us," said Rachel. Both the red headed twins were major shopoholics.

"Not a chance. You Know I have shopping."

"So does Leah, but she still came with us," said Alisha

"Yeah," Leah replied. "And I hated every minute of it. I would rather stick needles in my eyes than go through that again."

The rest of the girls laughed before going up and ordering dinner. As they walked up Sara turned to Jessica. "What do you have planned for tomorrow the?"

Jessica replied without thinking. "I have to see a guy about a gun."

Sara just laughed.

* * *

Well there's chapter One. Chaper two is almost finished but I won't put it up until I fin out if you like this on so **_REVIEW_**


End file.
